


A Shot Glass

by InkyJustine



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)
Genre: Drunken Shenanigans, Kissing, M/M, drunken vampires, katakans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 19:19:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10225277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkyJustine/pseuds/InkyJustine
Summary: Regis was drunk. Since he was, as he was ready to admit, a sober vampire who abstained from any and all blood drinking, with the singular exception when he had helped Geralt out, that was quite a feat.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For alistairs :D I meant to write more, but writing is very fickle atm. ;A;

Regis was drunk. Since he was, as he was ready to admit, a sober vampire who abstained from any and all blood drinking, with the singular exception when he had helped Geralt out, that was quite a feat. He had had to go the old fashioned way, which was more to say: the human way, since the old fashioned way for a vampire was of course drinking blood. All this and more Regis happily explained to his dear friend Dettlaff, who was, as it were, not quite only a friend, but very much dear to him. Dettlaff shot him a fond smile when Regis giggled and called him 'lover', which in turn made Regis just _have_ to lean in and plant a kiss on that handsome mouth.

The peasant, the only one around at this time of night and in this alley, stared at them in shock and a moment later simply stopped as Dettlaff returned the stare after letting go of Regis.

"You should not be out tonight," Regis told the man, straightening out his by now a little more ruffled appearance. The man made no sound, barely moved. A little delayed Regis realized that the man was mesmerized. It was the alcohol. Normally he would have realized it just when Dettlaff had used his ability. Screw Geralt for experimenting with him how to make a vampire drunk without needing blood, or rather screw himself for actually brewing the potions for it. The table back home had been positively _littered_ with shot glasses before they had left on their nightly stroll through the city. Regis couldn't even say anymore whose idea it had been. Probably his. Most likely his.

Getting drunk on alcohol wasn’t Dettlaff’s style.

"Compliment this man. His name is Regis," Dettlaff ordered in a low voice that made shivers run down Regis’ spine. There was, Regis found, a little too much threat in his voice, considering the poor man was bound to relieve his bladder in fear of him as soon as the spell was wearing off. On the other hand, Dettlaff’s voice did _things_ to regions of Regis, especially those below the belt. 

Like a puppet on strings, the man turned to Regis with a dazed look. "You look very handsome, Sir Regis," the man said and Regis let out a laugh as Dettlaff waved the man away.

"Not the words I would have used," Dettlaff said miffed, but one corner of his mouth turning up in a careful smile when Regis threw an arm around his neck and pulled him in for a noisy kiss.

"You are drunk," Dettlaff murmured, but there was delight hidden in his tone, maybe because Regis was usually more put together than this and a little less enthusiastic in his affections.

"And you are not, dear Dettlaff?", Regis grinned, his arms around Dettlaff's neck still to keep their faces close together, sharing air.

"Less drunk than you," Dettlaff replied. They kissed for minutes or maybe hours, although there was not even the hint of dawn on the horizon when they broke apart again. "I want to show you something," Dettlaff said before Regis could make his tongue work enough to start waxing poetry about his eyes. It would have been quite embarrassing. So it was just as well that Dettlaff had interrupted that train of thought before it could derail.

They stepped over a drunk woman, asleep in the gutter, when they rounded the next corner. It was a big city. Two drunk men, dressed however darkly, were nothing to stare at at all. Regis stumbled, deliberately so, and took that as an excuse to link his arm with Dettlaff. Dettlaff turned his head away to hide his smile.

"This way, my love," Dettlaff said and lead Regis down a set of stairs. Beside them was the river leading through the city and up ahead, an entry to the sewer.

"You lead me to the most romantic places," Regis quipped and Dettlaff tilted his head, not hiding his smile this time. He _winked_ at Regis and gallantly held the door open for him. What an unusual gesture from the usually so stoic man, Regis though. He let his hand brush against Dettlaff's as he walked past, into the underbelly of the city.

"I will take you to a romantic place after, I promise," Dettlaff said. The door fell closed behind them with a clang.

"I will hold you to that, Dettlaff," Regis teased.

For a while only the dripping of some pipes reached their ears as they walked beside each other in silence, fingers brushing but not holding until Dettlaff caught his hand, making Regis smile.

A few drowners crossed their path and shied away from them as they walked past. They may not be smart, but instinct was enough to tell them to steer clear of these two creatures, dressed like men. For a moment Regis entertained the thought of killing them for his friend Geralt.

"Where are we going, Dettlaff?", Regis asked instead and paid the drowners no further mind. The alcohol was evaporating fast, leaving his mind clear, even if his world was tilting this way and that ever so slightly, as if he was standing on a boat even though he had his feet on solid ground.

"I want you to meet some friends," Dettlaff said. At that point a new sound came to his ears. The sound of growling. It sounded familiar to him, although he always had trouble understanding them as easily as Dettlaff did. Beside him, Dettlaff let out a growl of his own. A greeting. The sounds stopped, just for a moment, and then picked up louder than before. Excited, there was excitement in those growls.

"You didn't tell me of them before," Regis said mildly. They entered a big chamber and three heads turned into their direction. Regis had spend more time with humans than he did with lesser vampires, but he thought that the Katakans looked happy to see Dettlaff, who gave Regis a long unreadable look at his words.

"I didn't think you would be terribly interested to meet them," he finally said. The dismissal smarted Regis, but he wasted no time in defending himself. Knowing Dettlaff he had not meant it as it sounded. 

Dettlaff turned towards the Katakans again and Regis ambled after him as he approached. Any doubt about whether or not they were happy to see Dettlaff was chased away when they pounced. Regis didn't flinch or startle, a Katakan was hardly threat for a higher vampire and as a rule Dettlaff got along swimmingly with them. It was his herd instinct.  
Regarding Regis, they were more careful about keeping their distance.

These were young Katakans, Regis noticed, not yet able to disguise themselves to walk among humans. They weren't even old enough yet to talk the human tongue.

Dettlaff let out a few growls and snarls and the Katakans' heads turned towards Regis, regarding him for a moment.

"Thank you for introducing me, Dettlaff," Regis said and said to the Katakans, "It is nice to meet some of Dettlaff's friends."

Their heads tilted and then they growled. Regis was unused to conversing so gutturally, Standard just flew so much better from the lips unless you had fangs that got in the way, but he returned the greeting the same way. With a gesture from one of the Katakan, a young female, that would have surprised Geralt with it's gallantness, Regis was shown to a seat. He watched as Dettlaff sat down beside him and started talking to the Katakan, introducing them again by name and asking how they were with Regis only listening. He had never before seen Dettlaff in his element like this, not even throughout the time he had recovered under his guard.

After a while a Katakan, the youngest among them, sidled up to him and after a moment's hesitation laid his head on Regis' lap, making him startled at the gesture, but he laid his hand on top of his head and began scratching him behind the giant ear. A purr emitted from him and when Regis looked around he found Dettlaff watching him with a warm look in his eyes.

A few hours later, if Regis' sense of time was any judge, the other two Katakans were curled up with Dettlaff, who Regis had never seen at peace quite like this either unless it was them in bed in the early night hours. Dettlaff caught his gaze, a small smile playing around his lips. The alcohol in Regis' blood was almost gone, but he could feel a headache creeping up. A blood hangover was preferable to an alcohol one, especially when it was such a toxic brew to drink in the first place.

"Do you want to return home?", Dettlaff asked and at Regis' agreement he shooed the Katakans off him and rose to his feet. He stepped up to Regis and his palm slid around his back. Under the Katakans' watchful eyes he pressed his mouth to Regis, making him let out a pleased hum. "Then let us go."


End file.
